Diskussion:Die Beute
Unlogische Ortsangaben Spezies 8472 dringt in die Voyager ein und setzt die Umweltkontrollen und die künstliche Schwerkraft auf Deck 11 aus. Sie wird liegt schwer verletzt dort. Später bei Minute 39 sagt Harry Kim, dass jemand von Deck 5 aus Zugriff auf die Transporter nimmt. Es ist Seven. Bei ihr ist Spezies 8472. Zu begin war ein Transport der Spezies nicht möglich. Wie kam Spezies 8472 auf Deck 5, wenn sie auf Deck 11 so schwer verletzt rumlag? mfg michael -- Enomine 15:00, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Wieso liegt sie dort schwer verletzt? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:27, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Der Hirogen tötet sie fast, dann flieht sie in diesen Gang. Hab die Folge aber ewig nicht mehr gesehen, kann mich nicht errinnern, wie das mit dem nicht-beamen-können zusammenhing.--Bravomike 19:38, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich denke ihr müsstet euch die Folge anschauen um ein Bild davon zu erhalten. mfg michael -- Enomine 20:39, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Der Handlungszeitraum betrifft Min 22-27 und 36-40. mfg michael -- Enomine 20:48, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Transporter fallen aus und funktionieren plötzlich - das ist ein völlig normales Plothole. Das zu erwähnen fällt bei uns meiner Meinung nach unter Plotkritik, die wir in den Artikeln nicht brauchen/wollen. Übrigens war es doch Seven, die auf den Transporter zugegriffen hat, oder? Wenn B'Elanna eine Skeletterfassung (oder wie nannte sie das?) nutzt um einen Transport zu initiieren, der sonst keinesfalls funktioniert hätte, wird Seven sicherlich auch etwas aus ihren Implantaten hervorzaubern. 22:11, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hab die Folge gerade gestern gesehen. B'Elanna arbeitete dran, die Transporter auf Spezies 8472 einzustellen. 7o9 hat dann eine Art Nottransport durchgeführt und dabei mag ihr der Fortschritt, den B'Elanna schon hatte, hilfreich gewesen sein. Was anderes: Am Ende beschränkt Janeway 7o9'ns Zugriffsrechte. 7o9 weist daraufhin auf ihre individuellen Rechte hin, die sie ausgelebt hätte und für die sie nun bestraft würde. Janeways letzter Satz ist daraufhin: "Befehl aufgehoben" - im englischen: "As you were." dessen Bedeutung mir nicht ganz klar ist. Aber in der nächsten Folge ist noch von ihren Beschränkungen die Rede ... --Eugene Paris 10:10, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) "As you were" ist ein militärischer Ausdruck, der so viel wie "weitermachen" oder die Aufhebung eines Befehls bedeutet. Siehe dazu auch hier. Unklar ist mir, ob gemeint war, die Beschränkung wieder aufzuheben oder ob Seven wieder mit Regenerieren weitermachen soll. Aber wenn in der nächsten Folge noch von diesen Beschränkungen die Rede ist, ist wohl letzteres gemeint. --84.151.216.231 13:01, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Auf "Silikon" basiert? Das ist wahrscheinlich wieder nur ein Übersetzungsschnitzer... Silicon != Silikon... Silizium ist das. Aber das passiert relativ häufig beim Synchronisieren, von daher... (Ob man diese Lebensform zum Abdichten von Fenstern missbrauchen kann? ) =) --87.180.87.167 13:23, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :im postscript heisst es: It can defeat most hostile environments. I once tracked a silicon-based lifeform through the neutronium mantle of a collapsed star. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:01, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Also mal wieder der übliche Quatsch. Sollte vielleicht mal in der Liste der Übersetzungsfehler aufgeführt werden, ich glaube, das gab es öfter--Bravomike 17:00, 11. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Verschieben? In Raumgitter 295 wird jetzt erstmals auf Beute (im Sinne der Jagdbeute) verlinkt. Es dürfte sicherlich für einen Artikel reichen, oder? Verschieben nach Beute (Episode)?--Bravomike 19:04, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, verschieben.--Tobi72 19:05, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Titel "Die Beute"? ist der offizielle deutsche titel der folge nicht "Die Beute"? quelle: siehe u.a. http://www.paramount.de/film/-STAR-TREK%3A-Voyager%E2%84%A2-Season-4%2C-Vol.-2/1080.html und http://www.startrek.de/index.php/action/guide/series/Voyager/season/Season%204 mfg--IP, 21:00, 04. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :währe schön. kann ich aber weder bestätigen noch noch verneinen. weis jemand mehr?-- 21:02, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Im Detail widersprechen sich an anderer Stelle aber auch beide Quellen. So werden Episodennamen Vis A vis bzw. Vis á Vis sowie Die Omega-Direktive bzw. Die Omega Direktive angegeben. Da hilft wohl nur, die Titel aus DVD-Menü und TV-Ausstrahlung zu Rate zu ziehen. -- 21:41, 4. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Im DVD-Menü steht Die Beute.-- 10:07, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :wunderbar, ich verschiebe. Plasma? würdest du bitte die Links ändern lassen?-- 10:15, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Jep. -- 10:24, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Schade, dass hier ein wenig vorschnell gehandelt wurde: denn für mich zählt da eigentlich das, was in der deutschen TV-Ausstrahlung eingeblendet wurde. Die DVD-Menüs der ST-Serien weisen oftmals kleine Fehler und Ungereimtheiten auf. Ich werde leider erst heute Abend dazu kommen meine alten Videobestände nach der Folge zu durchforsten. --Pflaume 10:25, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich kann den Episodentitel nun bestätigen: In der TV-Ausstrahlung wird "DIE BEUTE" eingeblendet. --Pflaume 19:14, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) "Befehl aufgehoben" "Befehl aufgehoben" ist der letzte Satz in der deutschen Version. Er wirkt für mich jedoch sehr deplaziert, da in dieser Szene kein Befehl gegeben wurde (Das beschneiden der Rechte seh ich nicht als Befehl) oder es sich auf einen anderen Befehl beziehen könnte. Das "As you were" der englsichen Version, macht viel mehr Sinn, da es eine Erwiederung zu den Aussagen von Seven ist, die so auch in der deutschen Version vorkommen. Meiner Ansicht nach, ist dies ein grober Schnitzer in der Übersetzug und eine Anmerkung wert. 79.229.75.75 06:03, 11. Okt. 2014 (UTC)